Pacing instruments can be used to treat patients suffering from a heart condition, such as a reduced ability to deliver sufficient amounts of blood from the heart. For example, some heart conditions may cause or be caused by conduction defects in the heart. These conductions defects may lead to irregular or ineffective heart contractions. Some pacing instruments (e.g., a pacemaker) may be implanted in a patient's body so that pacing electrodes in contact with the heart tissue provide electrical stimulation to regulate electrical conduction in the heart tissue. Such regulated electrical stimulation may cause the heart to contract and hence pump blood.
Conventionally, pacemakers include a pulse generator that is implanted, typically in a patient's pectoral region just under the skin. One or more wired leads extend from the pulse generator so as to contact various portions of the heart. An electrode at a distal end of a lead may provide the electrical contact to the heart tissue for delivery of the electrical pulses generated by the pulse generator and delivered to the electrode through the lead.
The use of wired leads may limit the number of sites of heart tissue at which electrical energy may be delivered. For example, most commercially available pacing leads are not indicated for use in the left side of the heart. One reason is that the high pumping pressure on the left side of the heart may cause a thrombus or clot that forms on a bulky wired lead to eject into distal arteries, thereby causing stroke or other embolic injury. Thus, in order to pace the left side of the heart with a wired lead, most wired leads are directed through the cardiac venous system to a site (external to the left heart chambers) in a cardiac vein over the left side of the heart. While a single lead may occlude a cardiac vein over the left heart locally, this is overcome by the fact that other cardiac veins may compensate for the occlusion and deliver more blood to the heart. Nevertheless, multiple wired leads positioned in cardiac veins can cause significant occlusion, thereby limiting the number of heart tissue sites at which electrical energy may be delivered to the left side of the heart.
Some pacing systems may use wireless electrodes that are attached to the epicardial surface of the heart (external to the heart chambers) to stimulate heart tissue. In these systems, the wireless electrodes are screwed into the outside surface of the heart wall, which can reduce the effectiveness of the electrical stimulation in some circumstances.